<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightcrawling by jenosoftiest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982862">Nightcrawling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenosoftiest/pseuds/jenosoftiest'>jenosoftiest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Markno, Smut, Unrequited Love, established renmin, sad sex ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenosoftiest/pseuds/jenosoftiest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To others Jeno and Mark were just a pair of awkward friends, who had nothing else in common besides sharing the same passion. Little did they know these two shared much more than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightcrawling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mark!"</p><p>Everyone ran to the door as soon as Chenle spotted the oldest. It's been quite a long time since all of them were having dinner together in their dorms. Usually, Donghyuck and Mark were pretty busy with other activities, but according to their company's new plans, in the next few weeks they will finally be able to spend some quality time together. That thought made Jeno smile. </p><p>"Hi, guys. Missed me?" Mark smirked lightly as Renjun hugged him. </p><p>"Ugh, Mark. I see your face every day. Why would I miss you?" A loud voice could be heard from behind Mark as Donghyuck punched him in the arm and ran to hug Jeno. "Jen!"</p><p>"Hi." The black-haired boy hugged Donghyuck back, his eyes not leaving Mark. He let himself smile a little as Jaemin took Renjun off the older and guided them all to the living room. The older members sat on the chairs, while the youngers occupied the couch. The sight was similar - they used to spend every evening like that before. </p><p>"Shut up, Hyuck. No need to brag about it." Renjun screamed, as he sat on Jaemin's lap on the couch. "I'm so glad you are staying with us."</p><p>"Yeah, now we can bully you once again." </p><p>As Jaemin said that, he wrapped his arms around Renjun's stomach and put his chin on the other's shoulder. It wasn't unusual for Jeno to watch them being so intimate, but Mark couldn't stop staring. Yet, he did not say anything about it, and instead sent Jeno a gentle smile. </p><p>"I hope you did not bully Jeno as much when I wasn't here." He joked as Chenle and Jisung decided to bring some snacks from the kitchen. It was late at night and they were not supposed to eat at this hour, but they had to celebrate Mark's arrival. After all, the oldest was spending the night at their dorm for the first time in months.</p><p>The rest of the night went smoothly with them sharing some stories from the past year when Mark was not promoting with them. Even if he already heard about most of their adventures from Donghyuck, he pretended to be shocked every time the youngest members were excitedly explaining some events. </p><p>Jeno mostly stayed silent. He watched with admiration as Jaemin ran his hand through Renjun's hair, who occupied himself with finishing a pack of chips. The pink-haired boy had his eyes on the other through the whole night and Jeno was trying hard to ignore that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Even if he thought he was acting pretty normal, whenever he looked to the right, the oldest was looking back at him with sad eyes. No, these were not sad eyes. This was a gaze full of pity. Every time their eyes met, Mark would turn around, laughing awkwardly at whatever Donghyuck was saying. </p><p>"Okay, guys. Renjun basically ate everything and Jisung is falling asleep. Let's talk tomorrow, hm?" Jaemin spoke as the clock showed 3:30 AM. He and Renjun stood up and after saying goodnight, strolled down to their shared room while holding hands. A few minutes later Donghyuck and Chenle woke Jisung up and brought him to his bed, leaving Jeno and Mark alone in the living room. </p><p>"So…" The older spoke as they started cleaning the table. "How long has this been going on?" </p><p>"Oh, you mean these two?" Jeno asked, even though he knew exactly what the other was asking about. "A few months ago, before Christmas." </p><p>They threw away the trash and Jeno started washing dirty cups and plates. Seeing as the other was not really reluctant to talk about it himself, Mark sat down on the counter next to Jeno and spoke again.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Jeno kept his eyes on the pile of dirty dishes in front of him, afraid that if he would meet Mark's gaze, he would not be able to stop himself from crying. Instead of answering, he asked a question himself.</p><p>"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" </p><p>An awkward silence fell between them for a moment. It’s been a long time since they found themselves completely alone in the same room. To others they seemed quite distant, yet they knew more about each other than the rest of the members thought. The memories of cold and sometimes rainy nights spent a few years ago on the roof of their building were filled with confessions and tears. The sound of pouring water in the sink reminded Jeno of sad, but eventful times.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Why not?" Mark replied. It seemed like he tried to be nonchalant about it, but a voice crack at the end of the sentence showed his nervousness. Jeno gently smiled at that, happy that he was not the only one concerned about the results of his bold question. </p><p>They had a history. A tragic history of helping each other when their worlds were falling apart. </p><p>When Mark graduated, Jeno didn't expect his life to get significantly harder. Taking on the duties of a leader is one thing, but carrying all of the emotional baggage on your shoulders is another. Since Jeno discovered that his feelings for his best friend were not as friendly as he thought, unable to bear the secret himself, he shared it with Mark, recognizing him as a person who not only does not judge others, but best advises what to do in such complicated situations. </p><p>When, with tears in his eyes, he told Mark about his overwhelming feelings for Jaemin for the first time, Jeno did not expect that in the package with advice he would get an unexpected kiss on his own chapped lips. It was sudden and a little unpleasant at the beginning as Mark put too much force into it, crashing their mouths together. A few seconds later a simple peck turned into a make-out session.</p><p>This was the start of their frequent night escapes. It was much easier to share his doubts and worries with another person. Especially, when that person was also hugging you and kissing your neck to help you calm down.</p><p>As Jeno put down the last plate and wiped his hands on the kitchen towel, the two boys looked at each other once again. A few months apart and the older one grew up so much. His chin was more pronounced than the last time Jeno was kissing him there. His shoulders became even wider and Jeno wanted nothing more than to cuddle with the other in the bed. </p><p>Just then Mark grabbed him by the hand and with a gentle smile on his face, guided them both to Jeno’s bedroom. Besides their quick, irregular breath only a click of locking the doors could be heard. Ever since Jaemin and Renjun started dating, the two slept in the same bed, leaving the youngest to have a room all to himself. Of course, Chenle was visiting them frequently, spending each night in Jisung's room. The other members laughed that Jeno could finally sleep peacefully, yet Jeno hated sleeping alone even more. However, until now he did not tell anyone about it.</p><p>Both boys sat on Jeno’s bed, their pinkies still linked together. </p><p>“Why so many plushies?” Mark laughed as he saw all of the toys neatly arranged on the other’s bed. </p><p>“I get lonely.” The black-haired boy giggled, even if his answer was not really funny. “Just wanted a company.”</p><p>Mark already knew. </p><p>He moved closer to the other and grabbed Jeno by the chin. Their eyes met and no other words were said as their lips met for the first time that night. Jeno was not even aware how much he longed for the other's touch as he unconsciously climbed to the other's lap without breaking the kiss.</p><p>Their lips were moving slowly at first until the younger bit Mark’s lower lip. The older moaned at the feeling and pushed his tongue inside the other’s hot mouth. The intensity of it all made Jeno feel light-headed as he desperately tried to match Mark's pace. With a pounding heart and flushed cheeks, he tugged on the older’s hair, trying to bring him even closer. </p><p>Soon, Mark’s hands went under Jeno’s hoodie, caressing his soft skin there and gently massaging the place just above the other’s jeans. He could feel the hard muscles that weren't there just a year ago. Even if they didn't have the opportunity to spend the night together for so long, their bodies still remembered each other - trying to get as close as possible, afraid of being separated even if nobody else was in the room. </p><p>As they kissed, Mark’s hands moved to Jeno’s face. He gently brushed against Jeno’s cheeks, feeling proud of making the younger boy moan silently. After a while he let the other boy breathe by taking a break from the kiss. </p><p>“Hyung…” The black-haired boy moaned as their lips parted. When Mark looked up to him, he could not believe how delicious the younger looked at that very moment with his pink, bruised lips and hooded eyes. Still sitting on his lap, Jeno looked heavenly and sinful at the same time. His crimson red cheeks contrasted perfectly against his milky skin and the need to ruin the younger was growing with each passing second. “Hyung, please help me.” </p><p>“I’m here, Jen.” The older whispered before he brushed one kiss to Jeno’s ear. One of his hands trailed down to Jeno's forearm so lightly, until he reached the front of the other's pants. His jaw tightened as he felt the younger's hardness forming against his hand. So much time has passed since he was so close with another person. The warmth of another body is something he had missed all these days. </p><p>All because of the one sunflower boy who was so close, yet too far for him to reach with his own hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Please do something… They won't hear."</p><p>A low groan made him look again at the boy sitting on his lap and with one hand on the other’s back and one on the other’s crotch, he couldn't help but admire the sight in front of him.</p><p>Jeno could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he met Mark's gaze. The older's fingers were rubbing circles around his arousal, teasing the younger through his pants. He continued to touch him at the same slow pace, listening as Jeno was letting out sweet whines. </p><p>“No, hyung… No teasing, please.” The younger cried when Mark continued to touch the other without actually putting the pressure that could help the younger get closer to the edge. “Please, please, please…”</p><p>When the younger started begging, Mark could no longer wait and took it upon himself to take their clothes off. After he was done with his own shirt, he wanted to take Jeno’s hoodie off, but the other suddenly protested. The black-haired boy crossed his arms and grabbed the sleeves of his black hoodie tightly, like he was afraid that the other would take it off him against his will. The small orange character on the right side of the hoodie seemed to look at Mark with an ominous smile, mocking him for even wanting to undress the other. </p><p>If Mark knew that this hoodie belonged to Jaemin and it still smelled of strong pink-haired boy’s perfumes, he said nothing. </p><p>Instead, he reached out to take off the younger’s pants, helping him stand up. When Jeno got up from his lap, he slowly pulled down the zipper and pushed the gray jeans down along with his underwear. Mark also got rid of all of his clothes and without second thoughts, he gently grabbed Jeno by the waist to pull him closer. He put his head against the younger’s clothed stomach and slipped his hands under the hoodie again. </p><p>Soon, Mark's hands finally landed on Jeno’s most sensitive part. The younger sighed heavily as he felt his cock twitching under the older boy's hand. He was almost fully hard and normally it would make him feel very embarrassed, but… it was Mark. His great friend and an amazing leader, who always took such good care of him. Giving him comfort and attention when none of his other friends noticed his needs. </p><p>“Mark hyung.” He moaned when the blond boy lifted his hoodie up. Mark looked with adoration at the other boy’s private parts, feeling his own cock harden at the sight. </p><p>Mark groaned, so aroused it was painful.</p><p>Even as the years went by and Mark was truly shocked at how quickly Jeno became more masculine, one thing remained unchanged. With a single finger Mark traced the veins on the other's rather small cock. The pretty pink tip looked so delicious and the older licked his lips as he saw it twitching lightly. </p><p>“You are so pretty, Jen.” </p><p>At his words Jeno sucked in his breath. Some small tears started to form in the corner of his eyes as lack of the other’s movement was slowly driving him crazy. Just as he was about to beg once again for the other to do something, Mark pulled the boy closer and got down on his knees before him. He bowed his head just enough to brush his lips against the black-haired boy’s tip. A second later, his warm mouth was wrapped around Jeno, sending intense pleasure to the other's groin. Shocked at the sudden action, Jeno placed his hands on Mark's head, tugging at his soft blond locks. </p><p>The teasing suction and kittenish licks of the other boy's tongue made Jeno feel weak. The younger melted under Mark's touch, suddenly afraid that he would lose consciousness from overstimulation. The black-haired boy let out another gasp as Mark continued to lavish his cock's head with kisses and small licks.</p><p>"Uhh, h-hyung." The younger whispered when Mark was constantly sucking on his pink tip only, without taking him whole. </p><p>With a loud pop, the blond boy detached himself from the other's member, leaving a small string of saliva behind. They both moved to the bed, Mark gently putting Jeno down under him. As soon as Jeno’s back hit the mattress, he spread his legs to invite the older between them.</p><p>The younger lifted his hoodie a little, showing Mark his perky, small nipples. Without waiting, Mark attached his lips to the cute buds, licking and biting one then another. He let his hands roam up Jeno's sides as he continued to stimulate the younger’s small dark nipples. </p><p>"Did you touch yourself here when I was away?" He whispered between kittenish licks as the younger one was breathing hard above him. "I know how much you like it…"</p><p>"No." Jeno simply answered, his voice coming out a little husky like he was the one sucking cock just a second ago. "I couldn't… by my own…"</p><p>"Poor Jen. I am here now." Mark looked Jeno in the eyes and sent him another warm smile. There was no malice or mockery in this gesture - only support and love. The younger could feel the heat spread all over his body and only then did it strike him how much he actually missed Mark. “Do you want me to help you forget again?”</p><p>At these words, the younger grabbed Mark by the back of his head and, in one swift motion, crashed their lips once more. The kiss was desperate and full of bites. Jeno tugged at the older's hair, pulling his head back a little, before he started sucking at the older’s bottom lip. Not a second later, Mark returned the favor, focusing on the black-haired boy’s upper lip.</p><p>Mark’s lips were so full and so soft - kissing the older one was one of Jeno’s favorite things in the whole world. If the blond boy would not break their kiss once again, the younger would probably continue to lick the other’s hot, wet mouth for the whole night. He greedily placed a few more soft pecks on the older’s face, before they both opened their eyes. Jeno hoped that answered Mark’s previous question.</p><p>With their naked legs now tangled together, the tips of their arousals were gently brushing against each other, making both boys’ hearts beat faster. Mark took the initiative and started rocking their bodies a little. He could feel the blood pumping through Jeno's body as their naked skin was touching. The younger whined a little, his gaze dropping to Mark's lips again as the older boy’s significantly bigger cock was pressing against his own.</p><p>Soon, Mark started going down, leaving small kisses on Jeno's muscular chest and stomach. As the older’s head was above Jeno’s crotch, a piercing shiver went through the younger's whole body. He felt his toes curl as Mark positioned himself next to his member and began to leave gentle kisses on the inside of his thighs. It was Jeno's most sensitive part and Mark loved leaving red and purple marks there all over his milky white skin. First, Mark’s hand moved almost lazily along his shaft and then he leaned in, rubbing Jeno's hard cock over his cheeks. </p><p>“Jen, I missed touching you here.” He said looking up at Jeno, who was not able to help himself and tried to hide his face behind his hands. From this angle, however, Mark could see how the tips of Jeno’s ears blushed. “You are so soft and warm.”</p><p>He continued to stroke the younger boy’s cock with slow movements, adding a twist at the end from time to time. While one of his hands was working on Jeno’s shaft, his other one went down to the younger boy’s ass. He let himself pinch the younger one's skin there, amazed by the fact that these two round globes could get red so easily.</p><p>Overwhelmed by the feelings, Jeno arched his back, pushing his hips into Mark’s hand. He desperately wanted the other to move faster, but the older was moving his hand up and down in the unchanging rhythm. Feeling that the younger couldn't stop fidgeting, he took his hand off Jeno's ass and put it in the middle of the younger boy's stomach, holding him in place. </p><p>“No, no, no.” Mark heard whines coming from behind Jeno’s hands which were still placed on the younger’s face. The sleeves of the black hoodie were a little too long and Jeno's fingers were completely hidden.</p><p>The sight was truly adorable. Nobody besides Mark ever saw Jeno like this - needy and whiny. Desperate and so, <br/>sensitive. Mark's mouth went dry at the thought and his tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip. Soon after, he retreated to leave another red mark on Jeno's soft thighs, while Jeno continued moaning above him. Begging. </p><p>“Hyung, please. I cannot… Hyung…”</p><p>Jeno was ashamed. The head of his cock was already so wet from the precum and he could come any second now. The pressure of Mark’s hand holding him in one place was making it even worse, as he desperately wanted to release. Finally, he moved his hands away from his face and his eyes twinkled as he looked down at Mark. </p><p>At that very moment the older licked a long stripe along Jeno’s inner thigh and met the black-haired boy’s gaze. His hand tightened at the base of the other boy’s member and at that moment Jeno’s whole body began to shake lightly. </p><p>Filled with incredible pleasure, Jeno brought his legs closer, gripping Mark's head between his soft thighs. The younger’s hands went to his own chest, as if he remembered at the last moment that he was not completely naked - he raised his hoodie as high as he could, afraid to ruin it with his sticky cum. </p><p>One inhale of Jaemin’s strong perfume on the hoodie and Mark’s burning gaze was all he needed to come. He stopped breathing all together and his eyes rolled back. The older continued to tighten his hold on the other’s shaft as the younger kept coming, coloring his own stomach and chest with strings of white. </p><p>“You are doing so well, Jen. So pretty, so sweet. Did that feel good?”</p><p>Mark murmured against Jeno's soft skin, slowly kissing his way up his body to capture Jeno's lips in another mind-blowing kiss. The other boy was still trying to catch his breath, heart not calmed down after coming down from his orgasm yet. All he was able to do was nod silently.</p><p>“Good boy.” Mark kissed the tip of Jeno’s nose and smiled gently at the younger’s blissful expression. </p><p>As Jeno was looking up at the ceiling Mark grabbed some tissues, and took it upon himself to clean the other. He giggled at how Jeno’s muscles twitched with each stroke. </p><p>When the black-haired boy calmed down a little, Mark sat next to Jeno and asked quietly. </p><p>“Do you want to keep going?” </p><p>He received a desperate moan in response. </p><p>Without wasting more time, the older one stood up and went to grab the lube from the drawer. It was quite funny how Jeno still kept his lube in the same place as the first time they slept together. Mark smiled to himself at the memory of them feverishly kissing on the rooftop that one night when all of the members went to sleep early. That time Jeno begged Mark with tears in his eyes to make him forget about his feelings for Jaemin. And Mark did exactly that by showering Jeno with love and affection. </p><p>Not a few minutes later he came back to the bed where Jeno was already lying down with his legs spread and knees pulled close to his chest. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were still beautifully flushed. On top of it, he was holding the collar of his hoodie between his lips. </p><p>The sight of the younger’s pink gaping hole made Mark’s breath hitch. Without taking his gaze from Jeno’s body, he kneeled on the bed between the younger’s legs and spread his ass cheeks. </p><p>“It’s still so cute.” He traced a finger up and down Jeno’s opening, watching as it twitched under the touch.</p><p>“I-it’s not... “ Jeno whispered back while looking away. </p><p>“Oh, but it is.” </p><p>Just after he said that, he opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers. When he already had a goodly amount of the cold liquid, he reached down and gently pressed one of his fingers inside. The younger breathed as he felt Mark slowly work a finger down his hole, moving it in and out at the same, steady pace.</p><p>Jeno’s mouth opened on a soft sigh as felt Mark pushing it deeper and curving it inside. His shaft already started getting hard again, moving slightly with each movement of Mark’s hand.</p><p>“Hyung, uhhh..” He moaned in pleasure and pulled his legs even closer to his chest. Mark’s eyes blazed with arousal as the opening tightened around his single finger. </p><p>“Shh… I got you.” Mark assured the younger, sliding two fingers into his already wet opening. Jeno let out little mewls every time the older jabbed his sensitive spot with his lubed up fingers, unable to stay quiet. Soon, Mark’s three fingers were stretching the boy under him and they both knew they needed to move further.</p><p>Jeno gasped loudly as Mark pulled his wet fingers out, leaving the opening gaping open.</p><p>The older looked down at this own hardness. As he focused completely on making the younger feel good, his own cock was left neglected. Finally, he took his shaft in hand and picked up the lube again. He stroked his own shaft a little and when it was lubed enough, he moved close to the younger, pushing the head of his cock against Jeno’s pink hole. </p><p>He aimed his cock and gently pushed it inside, watching as Jeno’s opening swallowed it whole. The boy under him had his mouth wide open and was breathing heavily. His wet from sweat forehead was glistering and Mark at that moment felt so lucky to be seeing the younger becoming such a mess. </p><p>“You okay, Jen?” He asked the younger, yet did not stop to drive forward slowly, slipping in an inch at a time. </p><p>“Yes, please…” Jeno moaned when the older pushed all of his length inside, brushing against his prostate. “Please, please… move…” He gasped. </p><p>When Mark was all the way in, he groaned at the feeling of the younger’s walls tightening around him. Soon, he started moving a little, watching as younger whimpered with every thrust. </p><p>“You feel so good around me. You are taking me so well, I’m so proud of you.” Mark groaned, setting a slow pace. “Bring your knees closer, Jen.”</p><p>As on command, Jeno wrapped his arms around his legs and pushed his knees even closer to his chest, practically bending himself in half. His flexibility was not a joke and Mark could not believe how beautiful the younger looked under him like this.</p><p>He increased his pace, soon pushing into Jeno with full force. He climbed on top of Jeno and put his own hands on Jeno’s legs, holding him in place as he pounded into the other boy relentlessly. </p><p>“Good?” He smirked watching as the drool dripped down from the younger’s lips as the boy was not even able to close his mouth. </p><p>“I’m so f-full.” The younger gasped with tears in his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of Mark’s cock stretching him.  </p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jeno was only able to whisper back between his moans and whines. “Hyung, I… I…”</p><p>“Hm?” Mark started pressing gentle kisses along Jeno’s jawline while his hips were still thrusting into the other boy without a break. “What is it?”</p><p>“Hyung, please. Hug me.” </p><p>A little shocked at the request, Mark stopped his movements and looked at the younger under him. The black-haired boy was now crying, tears trickling down his rosy cheeks. As he no longer could keep holding his legs, they fell against Mark’s shoulders. </p><p>The older adjusted their positions a little and made sure Jeno was comfortable before he reached to wipe the tears from the younger’s face. </p><p>“Do you want to ride me, Jen?” </p><p>When he got a nod in response, he gently pulled out of the other and helped him to sit. He himself sat against the wall and watched as the younger climbed on his lap. After patiently waiting for Jeno to align himself, Mark watched as the boy pushed himself down his hard shaft. </p><p>He whined cutely as the older’s cock was fully inside again and looked at Mark with hooded eyes. After the blond boy made sure that the other was not hurting, he took the hint and rolled his hips a little. </p><p>The two boys wrapped their arms around each other, trying to get as close as possible. With their foreheads pressed together, Jeno started bouncing a little. </p><p>His brow creased and the younger tried to move as fast as he could, his ass cheeks slapping against Mark’s lap with wet sounds. His small cock was moving up and down along with his body, so hard it was almost too painful to watch.</p><p>Mark tightened his grip around Jeno’s middle and pushed his face into the younger’s neck. His own orgasm was building as he watched the younger shaking every time he bottomed out. </p><p>“You are so good, Jen. Do you want to come?” He whispered into the younger’s ear before he left a few small kisses on Jeno’s shoulder. Instead of answering, the younger boy’s body tensed. He looked up to see Jeno‘s face completely frozen with his lips wide open and his eyes closed. </p><p>The younger’s dick twitched before he came between his and Mark’s bodies with a certain name on his lips. Not to fall behind, Mark thrust his own hips up Jeno’s hole few times before he himself came deep inside the younger.</p><p>As Jeno was slowly coming down from his high, his body started getting numb and he lifelessly fell on Mark. </p><p>Both of them stayed like this for a while, Mark’s cock still inside the other. They tried to enjoy each other's warmth for as long as they could. Yet, they couldn't help but think that this night and another adventure must come to an end. It was time to go back to the sad reality of unwanted feelings and unrequited love.</p><p>When Mark moved to take the younger boy off him, the cum started dripping down the younger’s hole onto the bed sheets. Without saying anything else, Jeno stood up on his wobbly legs to grab some tissues. Not a minute after they finished cleaning, Jeno was already on the bed again, ready to fall asleep any second. </p><p>"Thank you, Mark hyung. As always." He whispered before grabbing one of his plushies and hugging it.</p><p>Mark sat next to the younger and covered him with a blanket. He kissed the black-haired boy’s forehead before laying down on the bed himself. For a few more minutes he watched Jeno’s pretty eyelashes and red, pouty lips. Soon, he fell asleep as well. </p><p>Mornings after their nights spent together were never easy, but this one was particularly hard. </p><p>Mark woke up alone. Nobody next to him in the bed, no one else in the room.</p><p> When he finally got up and was ready to grab his first coffee of the day, he heard a laugh coming from the living room. He stopped for a moment, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. </p><p>The rules were simple - they comforted each other, they supported each other. </p><p>They slept with each other. </p><p>But all of this was forgotten the next morning. </p><p>Like nothing happened. </p><p>When Mark entered the living room his eyes fell on Jeno, who was sitting at the dinner table. A pretty, genuine smile adoring his face as he listened with great attention to some story Jaemin was telling. The pink-haired boy was in his pajamas, his hair ruffled. At the back of his neck a small red mark could be seen, but it seemed like Jeno did not notice it. Or he pretended not to. </p><p>“Good morning.” Jeno said quietly when he saw Mark entering the room. He sent the older one a gentle smile, but it was not as genuine as the one directed at Jaemin.</p><p>“Good morning.” Mark replied awkwardly, seeing in the corner of his eye as Donghyuck was already sitting on the couch in his T-shirt and boxers only. His heart sped up again at the sight. </p><p>Jeno and Mark's bond had been an unusual one. Others thought they were just friends, a little distant ones, pretty awkward ones, but still great friends who shared the same passion. </p><p>Little did they know they shared much more than that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some short Markno story I wrote while feeling sad. Just wanted to post it somewhere outside my tt as well. Sorry for all the typos and mistakes. Feelings are fatal :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>